1. Field
Embodiments relate to a variable resistance memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of a variable resistance memory device decreases, the parasitic capacitance between conductive lines or memory cells may be problematic. In order to reduce the parasitic capacitance, an air gap may be formed, and a specific method of forming the air gap may be performed.